


Bad Dreams

by Shiisiln



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Creepy, F/F, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiisiln/pseuds/Shiisiln
Summary: Ib escaped from the gallery. But some nights, she still dreams about it, and about the girl she met there...





	

Ib wandered through long, dark halls populated by headless mannequins and paintings of beautiful, cold women.

 

Mary had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. “If one of us had to stay behind here, who would you choose, Ib?”

 

She opened her mouth, tried to answer, but the breath wouldn't leave her throat to make the words she wanted.

 

The hands on her arms turned to steel shackles. The mannequins were suddenly clustered around her, like they were peering down at the patient on an operating table. The painting's eyes glowed.

 

Mary loomed over her. “We'll be together forever, Ib,” she said, with a small, sweet smile. She dragged cold, paint-covered fingers up Ib's stomach.

 

No matter how hard she struggled, Ib couldn't avoid the touch.

 

~

 

Ib's eyes snapped open. She sat up; breathing hard, and fumbled for her bedside lamp.

 

Her fingers found the switch, and she sighed in relief, slumping back down onto the mattress. “It's over,” she told herself firmly. “I'm not going back. I don't _ever_ have to go back.”

 

“ _Together forever,_ ” Mary had said. 

 

Ib rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a nightmare I had after I was first introduced to the game. 
> 
> I posted this during Femslash February 2017, but I'm leaving the specific relationship between Mary and Ib up to interpretation. Hence both the F/F tag and the Gen tag up there.


End file.
